wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter quests
Hunter Level 10 Taming the beast. Race dependant on the three beasts you'll be required to tame. You'll be given a taming rod with a 3 charges to attempt taming the specific beast. Recommend clearing the area a little to avoid drawing aggro and failing in taming. Also make sure you turn off Aspect of the Monkey as dodging can cause failure. Level 35-45 Not restricted to Hunters, but the Hemet Nesingwary Quests in Stranglethorn Vale are perfectly suited and final reward is a Gun or Bow. Level 50 Quest for a choice of one of three items, each item benefitting a specific skill tree. Starts at any Hunter Trainer. Quest line is as follows: * 52 Quest:The Hunter's Charm http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8151: Starts at any hunter trainer. Sends you to Ogtinc in Azshara. ** 52 Quest:Courser Antlers http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8153: Requires 2 Perfect Courser Antlers; hand in to Ogtinc. *** 52 Quest:Wavethrashing http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8231: Requires 6 Wavethrasher Scales from Naga in Azshara; hand in to Ogtinc. **** 52D Quest:The Green Drake http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8232: Final part of this series. Must travel to the Temple of Atal'Hakkar and kill the elite dragon Morphaz and pick up her tooth. Rewards are: ***** Hunting Spear (Polearm) ***** Devilsaur Eye (Trinket) ***** Devilsaur Tooth (Trinket) Level 60 Epic quest for Lok'delar, Stave of the Ancient Keepers,Rhok'delar, Longbow of the Ancient Keepers and Ancient Sinew Wrapped Lamina. Starts after defeating Majordomo Executus in Molten Core in the chest that spawns after he surrenders. The Ancient Petrified Leaf has a 50% drop chance, as the Priest Epic quest starter also drops from the chest. Epic Quest Strategy Here are videos and strategies of all the demon fights done by me. I thank rokk and everyone that posted strats, it has helped me and many others. Many people think that if you can't kill these demons you are a bad hunter, WRONG. These fights show zero hunter skill, its more like 25% luck, 25% readiness, and 50% consumables. Once you get the EXACT strategy down, these fights are cake. However, once you kill these demons, you will probably kite better, and be more able to switch between attacks quicker. Basically, you will be able to judge specific situations faster, and act accordingly Best of luck! The Beginning * You must receive the Ancient Petrified Leaf from Majordomo Executus's cache. He is the second to last boss in MC. The drop rate post-patch is now 50%, the other quest starter drop being the priest epic starter. * You must also receive the Mature Black Sinew from Onyxia. The drop rate varies, some report it dropping about 20%, others report 2%... * *OPTIONAL* If you want the epic quiver (18 slots, 15% increased ranged attack speed), you must either down Azuregoes (100% drop) or farm the blue elite dragons in Winterspring (about a .1% droprate). * After receiving the Ancient Petrified Leaf, you then travel to tallest hill in the center of Irontree Woods located in Felwood. Three Ancients will appear, each of them holds a quest to the Hunter epic quest. General Information * You MUST do this alone; that means no pets, no totems, nothing. * You can get buffed, healed, ressed, etc BEFORE you start the encounter with each demon. * You CAN be in a party, just not in a raid (make sure! or else you wont be able to loot the head). But remember, if you're in a party, CHANGE LOOT TO FREE-FOR-ALL!!! * Having auras from other members of the party of any kind is usable, but highly not recommended; if you go out and in of the aura's range, they may be put on the demon's aggro list and the demon may despawn. * Each demon has about a 3-4 hour respawn time, and once spawned, it stays only spawned for about 20 minutes. * Any class other than a hunter that goes within range of the demon's aggro will get blasted for a 5-10k AOE. * You do NOT have to respec for the fights, but having certain talents will make it much easier. * If you feel that you messed up or will not win the fight, FEIGN DEATH; it rarely resists against these demons. * To make fights the easiest, get a full group that comprises of a mage (for AI), priest (for fort and resses), druid (for mark), and a warrior (for clearing). * Use Rank 1 Arcane Shot to keep all the demons tagged. If you have the PvP set gloves, use those; they will reduce the arcane shot mana cost by 25, thus making each rank 1 shot 9 mana. * If you do not tap the demon every 12 seconds or so, it will get "bored," deaggro, and run back to the start. * Some helpful buffs are recommended on all the demons, which include Fortitude, Arcane Intellect, Mark of the Wild, and a Demonslaying Potion. Consumables Thanks to Tanglefoot and others (Stormscale TLK Hunters) for the following Info. * Major Mana Potions: If you don't know where/how to get these, you shouldn't have the leaf. * Major Healing Potions: Ditto * Whipper Root Tubers: You get these from a quest in Felwood that follows Cleansing Felwood. These are nice, mostly because they are on a separate timer from potions. * Simlar to the Tubers, are the Night Dragon's Breaths: These act like rejuvenation pots, giving back around 500 health and mana. You get them from the same repeatable quests as the Tubers. They are also on a separate timer. * Major Healthstone: If you've gotten this far, you know what this does. * Demonic Runes: Give 1000-1500 mana at cost of 600-900 life. Have a 3 minute cooldown. Be careful here; only use this if you think you can spare the health. >>Works on same timer as Major Healstones<< * Crystal Restores: You get these from completeing a questline in Un Goro. It involves a lot of Power Crystal farming, but the effect is nice. It acts like a Rejuvenation spell, healing 670 health over 15 sec. >>Works on same timer as Major Healthstone<< * Elixir of Demonslaying: These are a must for most battles, increasing your attack power by 265 against demons. * Elixir of the Mongoose: Gives +25 Agi and +2% chance to crit for 1 hour. * Ground Scorpok Assay: Gives 25, thats now 25 Agi (recent 1.11 patch nerfed all 5 types of Blasted Lands buffs), and stacks with Elixir of Mongoose. Requires farming in Blasted Lands, and you can only hold one though. * Other Elixirs, like Brute Force and Sages can be useful, but those aren't as necessary or crucial as other consumables. * Courtesy of Ambermoon Helper's Role This is a more specific look at how other classes fit into these fights as helpers. Everyone can help to clear and deter other players, but some have more specific roles: * Rogue: Not a whole lot else * Warrior: Possibly a battle shout right before battle, but it isn't that huge. * Hunter: Trueshot Aura, but as stated above, not recommended. You are also a Key Class used for Simone in Un'Goro * Priest: Buffs before battle, Rezzing. Fortitude and Spirit buffs are especially nice. * Mage: Buffs before battle, especially Arcane Intellect. Also, food and water help a lot between fights. You also may be a Key Class for Artorius in Winterspring, though I didn't test it. * Druid: Buffs before battle, especially Mark of the Wild. * Warlock: Major Healthstones. You are also a Key Class used for Solenar in Silithus. * Paladin: Buffs before battle, Rezzing. Especially Blessing of Wisdom. You are also a Key Class used for Artorius in Winterspring. My favorite class for this quest! * Shaman: Rezzing. Totems may work in battle like an aura, but I am Alliance, so I wouldn't know. Besides, auras are not recommended, as stated above. * Courtesy of Ambermoon Winterspring - Artorius the Doombringer Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5260 Where? * North of Winterspring Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Aspect of the cheetah (self) * *Optional* (To remove the debuff if you do get into range) * Restorative potions/elixirs * Moist Towlette Info * Stacked Rank 8 Serpent Sting does massive amounts of damage to this demon. * You must stay outside of 30 yards of him or he will give you a debuff that does 700 dmg every 3 seconds for 30 seconds enraged and about 150 calmed. It will basically kill you. * Having 3 points into Hawk eye will make this encounter much easier. * Tranq shot will calm him - but should not be ever needed if stayed outside of range. Strategies * Once you are ready, don't bother starting out with an Aimed Shot or trap, you need to conserve as much mana as possible for Serpent Stings. * Have ALL your party members follow in front of you on their mounts to train ALL the mobs that you may run into. * Use Rank 1 Arcane Shot to keep him tapped every 7 seconds. (If you are having problems with holding aggro, use Rank 2 or 3) * Every 4–5 seconds, apply a new Serpent Sting on him, it will stack damage. * Using Aspect of the Cheetah to kite him. You will keep running non-stop; using jumpshot will actually make you get out of range. If so, stop, turn around and Arcane Shot him then Serpent Sting him. * You will have to kite him from the top of Winterspring until near the town of Everlook. Thus, having party members train all the mobs in front of you will make this very easy. * If you stay outside of range the whole time, you will never get debuffed or ever need to use tranq shot. Just keep running and applying Serpent Sting/Arcane Shot. * Key Class Helper: If you ever get his "Demon" debuff, the encounter is pretty much over (unless he has 1% health left). However, if you have a Paladin or Mage, you can immediately feign death (ending the attempt, but saving your skin) and have the cleanser cleanse while Artorius resets. Burning Steppes - Klinfran the Crazed Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5273 Where? * West of Burning Steppes Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Aspect of the monkey (self) Info * In enraged mode, this demon does over 2000 damage. * Using Scorpid Sting will reduce the demon's damage 350%, thus doing 1 damage. * Every time he enrages, he gets rid of all of his debuffs. * If you scattershot him and he is enraged or gets enraged while dazed from the scattershot, DO NOT shoot the scorpid sting until he is undazed. If you shoot a scorpid sting while he is scattershotted, it will do NOTHING. Strategies * Start out laying down a frost trap to slow the demon down, aimed shot him, and keep moving backwards until he turns red (enrages). * Every time he turns red, shoot a scorpid sting at him. * Once he calms down after a scorpid sting, (VERY IMPORTANT) run in and melee him, do not waste mana on raptor strikes or mongoose bites. * When I used the Barbarous Blade, after 3 hits, use RANK 1 wing clip to wingclip him, and STRAFE sideways away from him (if you are faced opposite of him, he has a chance of snaring you). * If you are having troubles using rank 1 wingclip and getting far enough, you can use rank 3 wingclip, but be sure to get some night dragons and mana pots and use them everytime the timer is up. * Keep running and use rank 1 arcane shot to keep him tapped until he enrages again, rince and repeat. This fight can take from 7-10 minutes. Un'Goro - Simone the Seductress Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5281 Where? * South of Un'goro Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Key Class Helper: Aspect of the Wild (From another Hunter) * Aspect of the Monkey (self) * Greater Nature Protection Potion * Goblin Rocket Helmet (engineering) * Greater Mana Potion * Magic Dust (Alternative for Goblin Rocket Helmet) Info * Casts an ability called Temptress's Kiss which reduces range attack power by 1400 for 45 seconds. * Casts a Lightning spell which does around 800 damage, but only around 200 with Aspect of the Wild. * Viper sting will silence this demon. * She hits softly, but her pet hits for about 200 damage. Strategies * This can be a semi-difficult fight or a really easy one, depending on how you are specced. * Drink a Nature Protection Potion prior to the fight. Tank-It Method * First of all, if you don't have Goblin Rocket Helm, or hella good gear, be prepared to respec Survival for this fight. * I recommend having another hunter in your group with Aspect of the Wild on, and that you would use Aspect of the Monkey. * Start by laying a Freezing Trap, Hunter's Mark, Aimed shot on Simone, then immediately concussive shot * Have the pet get trapped, shoot a serpent sting at her, and immediately run in and go all out melee (Spam wingclip, raptor, mongoose, and counterattack). * *Optional* Once the pet is out of the trap, use Goblin Rocket Helmet on it. * *Optional* Once the pet is out of the disorient, pop detterence to dodge them. * *Optional* Use Magic Dust to knockout the pet for another 20-30 secs. * Scattershot her whenever you see her start to cast the lightning bolt. * Continue to melee her, she will go down really fast. * It may be a good idea to set up macros here, like the Solenar fight, to keep Precious stunned when needed. I used the following two macros to allow for quick switching: /target Simone /cast Attack /target Precious /cast Scatter Shot * If you don't have a Goblin Rocket Helmet, be stocked on tubers, night dragon's breath, and healing potions and use them once the timers are up. You should only need one greater nature protection potion the whole melee fight. Kiting Method 28-05-2006: This method has not been nerfed. * Start out with a Freezing Trap, aimed shot on the pet, then immediately concussive. * Kite the pet around with aspect of the cheetah, having a teamate to aggro possible mobs, using arcane shot and serpent sting to kill it. * Once the pet is dead, run in range of Simone to melee her to death. Silithus - Solenar the Slayer Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5283 Where? * South-west of Silithus Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Aspect of the Hawk * 2x Greater Shadow Protection Potions (highly recommended) * Major Healthstone * Whipper Root Tuber * Night Dragon's Breath (optional) * Elixir of the Mongoose (optional) * Elixir of Demonslayng (optional) Info * This guy hits for a lot in melee (200+), especially if red (see below) * Wing Clip immobolizes him for 30 secs * When immobolized, he casts a fear that does 700-800 shadow damage instantly * When immobolized, he spawns Creepings that move slowly, but hit for around 100-150 per hit. SO STAY AWAY FROM THEM Strategies * Pop a Greater Shadow Protection Pot early, and wait for the cooldown before fighting. * Clear the area first. Spawning him on the Southern end of his patrol is a plus, as it avoids a Twilight Cultist Patrol * Key Class Helper: Start a duel with a Warlock. Have him cast Curse of Recklessness Rank 1 on you, which lowers your armor but makes you immune to fear effects for 2 minutes. NOTE: THIS CAN BE RENEWED WITHOUT DESPAWNING THE DEMON BECAUSE THE WARLOCK IS CONSIDERED A DEBUFF. * Once spawned, throw down a Frost(Frost not Freezing) Trap and then Feign Death after he goes through it. This will remove his red color, and make him easier to kill. * Open up with an Aimed Shot, and start firing away until he gets close. Explosive Trap is a plus too here, as it kills the first few bugs that spawn * Wing Clip (Rank 3!), run sideways away, Auto-Shot, Multi-Shot, Serpent Sting, rinse, repeat * Be sure to stay away from bugs, and use Volley (Rank 1) if they get too numerous. But it is not necessary by any means to kill them. * Use Scatter Shot if necessary when he gets close, but it won't necessarily save hit points, as he likes to hit you right after wingclip anyways * Healing Pots and Mana Pots should NOT be used in place of a second Greater Shadow Protection Pot. If you need healing, use Whipper Root Tubers, Night Dragon's Breaths, Major Healthstones, and if your lucky, Runecloth Bandages FAQ ;Q. What do I need to start this quest? :A. You just need the leaf from Majordomo's cache. You do not need the blue or black sinew to start. You, however, need the black to finish. ;Q. Where do you get the mature black dragon sinew? :A. Black dragon sinew drops off Onyxia, with a reported drop rate of about 20%-23%. You may need to kill Onyxia several times to get it. It is not known to drop off any other mobs. ;Q. !@$!%# why doesnt the black sinew drop?! :A. Low droprates, probably to counter the now 50% drop rate off domo's cache. ;Q. Why arcane rank 1? :A. It is needed to keep aggro on most demons, without wasting precious mana. Serpent Sting alone doesn't seem to be able to keep them from avoiding back and forcing you to start over. Misc * UI used - Nymbia's Perl Unitframes (http://www.curse-gaming.com/mod.php?addid=1381) * Enrage announcer - CTRaidAssist (http://www.ctmod.net/downloads.ct) - enable enrage announce under boss mods / magmadar * Guide and movies by Airex * Gearshaft 13:14, 16 Dec 2005 (EST) * Updated Additions courtesy of Ambermoon (Maverick109, Stormscale: Alliance, The Lost Kingdom Category:Quests Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hunters